User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Fight Blog 2
With Ishtar vs Nahiri over with a crazy plot twist, time to redo the blog. Guess away... THE FIGHTS Godzilla vs Non-chan WIP Godzilla vs Gamera Protector, retrois. ---- Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino WIP Ragna is now dead, and Hato-chan wants a new rivalry. Sadly for Mai, SHE will take Ragna's place! ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- McCree vs Billy the Kid WIP In the old west, if someone kills you, tip your hat to these guys... ---- Pale vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is an SNK Protagonist. Hint 2: His game takes place FAR after the events of GAROU: Mark of the Wolves; And that franchise was still called FATAL FURY at the time! Hint 3: He is the last practitioner of his fighting style. Hint 4: His catch phrase is synonymous with many SNK fans, he made an appearance in a KOF game... Final Hint: He's from SAVAGE REIGN. ---- Doctor Strange (MCU) vs Solomon WIP WHOA. SOMEONE GIVE ME A TABLE TO FLIP!!!!! ---- The Seventh Force vs Erza Scarlett WIP It isn't enough Erza Lost... FUCKING PINKIE PIE IS NEXT! Give us Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight NOW! ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: SQUARE vs N1S Hint 2: Battle of recent protagonists. Hint 3: I lied. it's SEGA Hard Girls vs FINAL FANTASY. Hint 4: This Hard Girl has all the properties of Yuna of X-2, and he has all the classes! Final Hint: She is a Maker that behaves like a Goddess, and Transforms into other Hard Girls. He is a Main Protagonist of SUPER FAMICOM FINAL FANTASY Lore... ---- DmC Vergil vs Izuna WIP '''War of the Blade. Who is king of the hill? ---- Quiet vs The Silent WIP Silence will fall, bitch. ---- Amaterasu vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are evil in reality... (FUCKING FLAT!) Hint 2: She comes from a badass visual novel about God-Killing and BADASS weapons. She's one of the god killers. Hint 3: Still dunno her origin? Here's a clue: UTATEMEGURI. Basically it's about cute girls killing each other without questioning their courage, where as the SECRET GAME franchise, some have a huge fear of death. It also has a side story that takes place in Feudal times. Cool, right? Hint 4: She has a Minigun that puts The Heavy Weapons Guy to shame, bitch. Final Hint: "I spy, with my little eye: Some pretty girl that starts with "R"." ---- Terminator vs Skovox WIP '''Arnold: "You've been-" (Gets shot to death.) ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both have an idiosyncratic expression; one good, the other, worse than Politics. Hint 2: Rival JRPG companies? Check. Hint 3: One had many jobs in FINAL FANTASY TACTICS. The other? Well, let's just say Etna is a bitch for firing Laharl, and is now a fucking tyrant. Hint 4: Survival of the Mascots! Final Hint: One is a Damn Penguin with Peglegs. The other looks more evil with its eyes OPEN! RUN!!! ---- Red & Blue vs ??? & ??? WIP Hint 1: They are created by The People responsible for a WILD ARMS. Hint 2: It is rumored to be made by people who defected from TREASURE. Hint 3: They never had a USA release. WHERE IS OUR WILD ARMS 6?! Hint 4: Media Vision made them. Final Hint: The male lead also plays a role in the Demonbane series... ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: One is from Jojolion. Hint 2: Both ride on Motorcycles (Though the Jojolion Biker is in the form of a stand based on Lady GAGA.) Hint 3: One is a Kamen Rider. Hint 4: Both are recent. Final Hint: Maid vs Samurai. ---- Earthworm Jim vs Utsuho Reiuji WIP You don't even have a brain, Jim! ---- Sash Lilac vs Narset WIP Sash was already screwed by Serpentine. What makes her any better than a FRIGGEN NEOWALKER?! ---- Ai Azif vs ??? WIP Hint 1: The Visual Novel of the same name has been in development for an English Fanslation for almost a Decade, with no progress done for so damn long. And it's cute too! What happened, guys? Hint 2: She is from an iOS RPG. Hint 3: She is an event based character. Hint 4: She seriously looks like a Rozen Maiden character. Final Hint: For a villain, she does indeed look cute... ---- Fritz vs ??? WIP Hint 1: This'll be a battle of Blood, Blood, & MORE BLOOD! Hint 2: His katana has so much blood, it's caked on. Hint 3: He is an SNK villain. Hint 4: He can hold his Katana with one hand. Final Hint: Think Haoumaru, but more aggressive. That, and he rips out people's Hearts, and absolutely crushes it. Grossed out? ---- ??? Vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Overwatch vs Neptunia Hint 2: Daughter vs Mother Hint 3: Is it okay to use a character with a giant bust?! Hint 4: One is one of the original OVERWATCH members, the other is Born by Plutia but raised by the most powerful, and oldest of her species. Final Hint: Hudson, vs the mother of Pharah. ---- Sinon (ALFHeim Online) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is not a Superhero. Hint 2: He is a rival of another character. Hint 3: He is from a FPS. Hint 4: He has the same name as a famous Ninja. How ironic. Final Hint: His aforementioned rival is in fact a cybernetic ninja with much less honour... ---- Mahoro vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Maid Fight! Hint 2: She is an angel. Hint 3: She is old friends with a survivor. Hint 4: Her Arcana is that of pure metal... ---- Tezzeret vs ??? WIP Hint 1: A mech that reveres nature. SUCK IT GREEN AFFILIATED NATURE MONGERS! Hint 2: It was a character that was mass produced at one point. Hint 3: It came from a Videogame. Hint 4: It can transform. ---- Ajani Goldmane vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Basically a Catfight for guys. Hint 2: He was humiliated by Wiz & Boomstick by using his opponent to state that Spaying, & Neutering are good things. They are not. Fuck off you two. Hint 3: Same DEATH BATTLE opponent is liiterally almost as strong as Superman. And teaches shit lessons. Hint 4: He is a Leader of a Group that was forced to mature fast. ---- Prophet vs ??? WIP Hint 1: IS IT JUST ME, OR DOES HE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE PROPHET?! Hint 2: Playable ZOMBIES?! WTF! Hint 3: He is clad in black and blue. ---- Sombra vs ??? WIP '''Hint 1: Can you hack nature with technology? Hint 2: She is the worlds best Hacker. He is the most powerful Familiar. Hint 3: He comes from an Anime. ---- Indominus Rex vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is a Japanese Character (And no, it ain't Diego Brando.). Hint 2: She was genetically made. He was created by a hag. Hint 3: He is called a Dragon, but resembles more of a Tyrannosaurus. ---- Shantae vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She is another Hindu-themed character... Hint 2: She'd probably hate Risky Boots too for running away like a wussy pirate. Hint 3: She was inspired by GLaDOS in some measure. ---- Zenyatta vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She and Zenyatta would make for a kickass DEATH BATTLE. Hint 2: She made an appearence in a Fighting Game. Hint 3: She had a brother, but died as Jun'ya Ota (ZUN) Doesn't believe in Male Bosses in videogames. Fucking drunk. ---- Lie Ren vs ??? WIP Hint 1: What if I told you the gals had too much to say than they were allowed? Goddamn cheaters; at least the guys had a balance of volcabulary... Hint 2: He comes from a crossover. Hint 3: He is a martial Artist, and Xi user, much like the RWBY Verse. ---- Mei vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Science vs Magic. Hint 2: She comes from a Fighting Game. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain